


Alow/Lethargic

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jean and Eren are roommates, M/M, Masturbation, POV Jean Kirstein, but our jeanbo is a bit of a moron, eren is trying to be a considerate one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: They hadn’t turned on the lights, so they probably didn’t see that Jean’s shoes and his student ID and his keys were still there. And they probably couldn’t tell Jean was still on the top bunk, either, as buried under blankets and pillows as he was.Maybe the universe would take pity on Jean and they would have a quickie.





	Alow/Lethargic

Jean had planned to go to the gallery. It was opening exhibition night for him and a handful of other students. It was bad manners - and bad self-promotion - not to go, but Jean was so fucking tired from finishing the projects in his showcase, and then setting them up, that he decided: Fuck it. He was going to go to bed. He would have been dead on his feet had he gone anyway.

He was enjoying some quality shut-eye until his dorm door slammed open and jolted him awake.

“Sorry.”

That was Levi’s voice. Jean would recognize it anywhere. He was almost always with Eren; they were near inseparable as a couple.

“Don’t worry--”

Speak of the devil.

“--Jean’s not here.” Eren slammed the door closed again.

“You sure?”

“Mm, he’s got-” he paused “-some art thing-” another pause, this one accompanied by a deep breath “-we’ve got time.”

_Oh shit._

No. They wouldn’t.

One of them let out a quiet moan.

Except they fucking _were._

They hadn’t turned on the lights, so they probably didn’t see that Jean’s shoes and his student ID and his keys were still there. And they probably couldn’t tell Jean was still on the top bunk, either, as buried under blankets and pillows as he was.

Should he announce himself? What would he even say? It wasn’t too late, right?

The sound of belts and zippers, the shuffling of fabric and the creak of the bottom bunk said it definitely was. Interrupting now would just be awkward. Though pretending to sleep through it would be, too. His earbuds were in his backpack which meant he couldn’t be saved by listening to music through his iPod - which was on the desk anyway - or his phone. Looked like he was going to have to shove his head between some pillows, ignore them, and wait it out.

Maybe the universe would take pity on Jean and they would have a quickie.

Except twenty minutes later Eren was still fingering Levi open.

There was foreplay and proper prep, and then there was this. Jean was getting impatient - his attempt at ignoring them had gone south, quite literally, right to his dick which had been pressing uncomfortably against his jeans for at least ten minutes, spurred on by Levi’s groans and sighs, and Eren’s surprisingly seductive pillow talk, alone - so he could only imagine how Levi was feeling.

“Eren, come on.”

Just as impatient apparently.

“But you’re doing so good on my fingers, babe.”

“I want your cock.”

“Hm...is that really what you want?”

“Please, Eren. _Please._ ”

_For the love of god, Eren, give it to him._

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

There was the crinkling of the condom wrapper and Eren asking if Levi was ready. Jean assumed he nodded yes because they both let out a long, satisfied sigh and then the bunk started thumping rhythmically against the wall. 

Jean lasted all of thirty seconds before his hands wandered to the hem of his jeans. He hoped the slapping of skin and their heavy breathing was enough to hide the sound of him undoing his fly and yanking down his pants just enough to free his erection. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as he stroked himself slowly from base to tip, shivering when one of them let out a low groan. He worked his cock with the same speed as the movement of the bunk, squeezing the head every time Levi let out a high-pitched gasp of pleasure.

God, he wished he knew what they looked like, what they were doing.

He wondered if Eren had his fingers in Levi’s mouth, if he was pressing them against Levi’s tongue, making drool drip down Levi’s chin. He imagined it was his cock in Levi’s mouth instead. How warm and wet he would be as he swallowed around Jean.

_Fuck, fuck._

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi whined.

“Come for me,” Eren growled.

And Jean did. He shut his eyes as he shuddered through his orgasm, bit his bottom lip to keep from making any noise. When he came down the bed had stopped shaking and the only sound that filled the room was panting and deep sighs as Eren and Levi caught their breath.

“You were so good, babe,” Eren said after a few minutes.

Levi hummed. “You, too.”

“Took you both long enough, though.”

The air in the room went still and silent.

_Shit. Please tell me I didn’t say that out loud._

“Jean?”

“Oh my god,” Levi groaned.

There was frantic shuffling from below, and Jean hurriedly pulled his pants back up. He barely got them rezipped before he heard the light click on and the covers were yanked away from him.

Eren’s head popped over the frame of the bed, eyebrows furrowed in a glare.

“Jesus fucking christ, Jean!”

“Oh my god,” Levi groaned again.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I was asleep for most of it,” Jean lied. He hoped they believed that.

Eren squinted at him. “So I suppose that spunk spot on your sheets is from some other time.”

“...Yes?”

“ _Jean!_ ”

“ _Oh my god._ ”


End file.
